


Ash

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met when they were young, they just didn't remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132968) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), kidfic. With a jump to the future because I can't do shippy kidfic. Ash from the Qunlat means "to seek".

Sera had never seen someone like this girl before. She had grey skin, was a head taller than Sera, and kept scratching around her two small horns.

“Did they make you wait outside too?” the girl asked.

“They never let me be part of the meetings. They say I’m too young,” Sera answered. “What are you doing here?”

“My parents are here for a job, but they never let me come along, I can’t even know what it’s about. So they told me to wait here and that later they would take me to the market and I can choose a toy to play with while they are working.”

“What are those things on her head?”

“They are my horns. They are growing a lot now. I hope they grow to be curly like mom’s, not straight to the side like dad’s, because he has trouble going through doors.”

Sera frowned, she had never seen people with horns before. “How come you have horns? I never saw anyone with horns before.”

“My parents are Tal-Vashoth, but I’m just Vashoth because I was born free, there aren’t so many like us around here.”

“And everyone like you has horns?”

The girl thought about it for a moment. “No, not everyone, I think. A lot of the Tal-Vashoth cut their horns because they think it’s cool, but I don’t think that’s so cool. Mom said they do this because they think the ones that never grow horns are cool.”

“That’s weird. Does it hurt when they cut them?”

“I don’t think so, it’s like hair or nails. But they itch a lot, especially when they are growing. Mom promised she would try to find me horn balm, but that’s hard to find here.”

“A girl told me I should cut my ears, so I don’t look like an elf. I broke her nose.”

She smiled. “That’s cool. She shouldn’t tell you that. Once I boy told me my parents were monsters because they are so tall and have horns, so I punched him and knocked out a tooth, and dad was really mad and made me apologize, but it was just a baby tooth.”

“That’s cool. So you’ll be really tall when you grow up?”

She shrugged. “I guess I’ll be like my parents, but they aren’t tall for real. They said they knew a lot of people taller than them, but that here most people are really short.”

“Ash! Come on, we have to go!” yelled a woman from across the street.

Sera’s eyes grew when she saw how tall the woman was, and that she had massive horns.

“That’s my mom, I have to go now. Bye.”

Sera waved, still shocked.

\---

“My parents sent a letter. They are coming here to visit and want to meet you,” Herah said, while they were getting ready one morning.

“Meet the parents, sounds serious,” Sera replied.

Herah laughed. “Very serious. Apparently, they worked with other Red Jennies, and once they heard you were one, they wanted to know what were your intentions regarding their daughter.”

Sera kissed her on the cheek before reaching in front of Herah to get her dress. “And you are asking me to make a good impression?”

“Nah, just be yourself, they’ll love you. I think they are just worried about a fight they had with the Jenny that used to be their contact, but from what they told me that was many years ago, because it was before I started going on jobs with them, and I was pretty young when that happened.”

“Maybe it’s someone I know?”

“I don’t know, the letter didn’t have many details. Mom wasted too long ranting about how the fight had something to do with me disappearing. I used to do that a lot when I was younger, mom used to call me Ash because she always had to be looking for me.”

Sera stopped, feeling an odd familiarity by hearing that name, then shrugged. “When are they coming?”

“Tomorrow. We can teach mom to make cookies, she never had them growing up because they don’t exist under the Qun.”

“Don’t we have to know how to make edible cookies in order to teach someone?”

Herah tossed her a pillow. “At least I know that a touch of salt doesn’t mean a cup.”

“And at least I know that they aren’t supposed to taste like coal.”


End file.
